


Hetalia Requests

by Glitchek



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeCan, America/Anonymous, Americest, Englandcest, FACE Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchek/pseuds/Glitchek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some prompts/one-shots from my tumblr \o/<br/>Most of these are pretty short (since i didnt want to take up ppl's dash's) and there are warnings at the beginning of each story.<br/>Please forgive me if ive done anything wrong, im still trying to get used to AO3<br/>These are also going to be edited so they are different to the ones on my tumblr.</p><p>Feel free to request something, if you'd like!! i write p much everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Headshot [America/2p!America]

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: apocalypse au for veggie burgers :000 (u said u wanted fic prompt, ur getting fic prompt)
> 
> Characters: 2p!America, 1p!America, Zombies
> 
> Warnings: Zombie death?? idk some zombies get shot

"Headshot!"

Al had gotten another one apparently, Alfred scribbling it down on the chalkboard next to them, the sharp noise of the chalk scraping against the black surface irritating Alfred. They were currently in a watch tower, high above the groaning zombies below. There weren't many but that didn't mean they weren't a threat. Alfred was busy playing on his DS that he managed to charge using only a piece of metal and a battery that still had some juice left, tapping on the screen and angrily groaning when he got something went wrong.

Al was looking over the side of the tower, desperately looking for another zombie. You see, Alfred and Al had made a deal, if Al could kill thirty zombies before lunchtime then Alfred would kiss him. Alfred was so sure that Al wouldn’t be able to do it but apparently the zombies weren’t on his side today as more and more of them appeared from the woods before them.

"How many left?" Al asked, a large smile on his face. He couldn’t wait to get that kiss. 

Alfred looked up at the brunette, ignoring his game for a second. Looking over at the chalkboard, he sighed. “Only five left..” He chewed on his lip as he stared at the board. Maybe he would get lucky and the zombies would stop appearing.

Startled as he heard four loud gun shots coming from Al, he looked up quickly, ignoring the sharp ache in his neck. He saw Al looking away from him still, his gun up and pointing towards the forest. Getting up and walking to Al’s side he looked over to where the zombies had been appearing from. His eyes widened as he saw one lone zombie walking among the ones that had been shot. 

Al, with a big dumb grin on his face aimed at the zombie.

"Time for my reward, sugar."


	2. To Be A Singer [England/a demon]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: somebody sells their soul to a demonic entity to become a singer in a band of some obscure musical genre
> 
> Characters: Teenage!Aph England, a demon
> 
> Warnings: None

"Are you really sure you want to do this..?"

Arthur Kirkland was an idiot, the demon thought to himself. He was so young and yet he was going to sell his soul just to be a singer in a band? That was crazy. But at least he got a soul and his job got done, right?

"Come oooooon!" Arthur whined. Arthur was a seventeen year old, British boy who desperately wanted to be in a band. Especially, to be the main singer. He had been trying to contact some kind of demon or devil for months now and finally, he did it. It appeared in a long mirror in his bedroom behind his door. The demon was pretty normal looking, Arthur had noted, not looking like the type of demon he had expected.

"Are you.. sure you want to sell your soul.. just to be a singer in a band?”

"Yesss," Arthur hissed, not angrily, but with a large smile on his face. "I get what i want," He placed his hands on his chest, "And you get a soul," He pointed at the demon, "Its a win-win situation!" 

Sighing, the demon clicked his fingers and a small book appeared with a pen floating next to it. Slowly, the pen and book made its way over to Arthur before flipping open and showing its contents, and a page with the date on it, already having a few names written down. “Just sign here, write what you want, and you’ll get what you want.” The demon told him, pointing at a blank line in the book.

Enthusiastically, Arthur grabbed the pen and quickly scribbled down his name and what he wanted to happen. Once he had, the demon yanked the book away from him (causing Arthur to draw a long line down the page on accident), and wrote down his signature at the end of the line Arthur had written in, with a sigh as he looked down at the book. Sighing because the kid had just given up his soul and because he had ruined this page in his book.

"There you go, all finished. You should receive a letter tomorrow and you will have your band." And with that, he disappeared, leaving Arthur to stare at himself in the mirror. Arthur gasped happily, covering his mouth with his hands. He did it! He would finally get what


	3. Hiding [England/2p!England]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: High school occultism
> 
> a high school cult thing?? (i had to google it [sweats]) ok but ur getting aph england and Oliver 8))
> 
> Characters: 1p!England, 2p!England
> 
> Warning: desriptions of setting up a cult thing and like one swear word

They weren't supposed to be there. They definitely weren't supposed to be there. Arthur and Oliver were so not supposed to be there. 

Being in the schools p.e. equipment container was probably a big no-no especially after hours. Oliver was actually the one who suggested it. “It will be fun!” He said. “We haven't done our cult-thing in a while so why not!” Cult-thing he called it. Oliver was the one who started the ‘cult-thing’ and yet he still couldn't be asked to call it by its name. (Sure, they hadn't actually gotten a good name yet but still!)

Arthur eventually gave in, telling his mother that he’s going to stay at a friends- “Your pink haired friend?” She asked, Arthur nodding begrudgingly. Oliver telling his mother that he was going to go hang out with some friends, his mother telling him to “watch out for the scary french kid who smells kind of weird”.

So here they are, sitting in the P.E. equipment room, which was actually a large shipping container the school had used, obviously, for putting equipment into.

Everything would have gone fine, they had placed everything down and moved things out of the way so nothing would catch alight. That was until they heard a voice outside. “Hey, is anyone there?” A loud, adult voice came from outside. It was the security guard who looked after the school at night.

Arthur panicked, jolting when he heard the voice. “Oh shit-“. He couldn't even finish his sentence before the doors were opened to reveal a shocked looking Arthur and a smiling Oliver. 

Being dragged out by their wrists, everything being left behind in the container, Oliver looked over at Arthur and said, “Maybe next time, yeah?”


	4. Cabbages [NA Bros]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bird--prince: NA bros playing Skyrim and Matthew totally being the serious one while Alfred fucks around by doing something stupid like making 1000000 cabbages spawn in the mess hall.
> 
> i know absolutely nothing about skyrim so im sorry if i get anything wrong ;;o;;
> 
> Characters: America, Canada
> 
> Warnings: Swearing and Alfred being a dick

"Alfred what the fuck-!"

Matthew just wanted to play. He wanted to play seriously, he wanted to get shit done and have fun. Alfred only focused on the having fun part. Matthew had currently been trying to sort out his inventory and his character, but only after a few seconds of leaving Alfred alone and telling him not to mess anything up while he sorted himself out, he closed down his inventory and turned around to see Alfred sprinting around the mess hall spawning hundreds upon hundreds of cabbages.

You see, Alfred was pretty new to Skyrim so he really just wanted to mess about and play. Matthew could accept that, but he was making such a mess! Pushing back his hair and leaning back in his chair, he looked over at Alfred who had a huge smile on his face and was staring intently at his screen. Smiling fondly, the Canadian looked back at his screen and his eyes widened. He couldn’t even see anymore, his screen was just.. cabbages. Groaning, Matthew started making his character jump to try and see over all the green. 

"Alfred!" He shouted and looked over once again at his brother, who was not looking at him and was now laughing. "Look, Alfred, i just want to get everything done, please stop fucking about-” He couldn't even finish before he noticed that his character took some damage, “What-“

"Oh my god i can hurt people with this!" He heard Alfred cheer.

Suddenly his character was loosing a lot of health, and his screen was showing that he was getting hit. “Alfred i swear to god-” And his character was dead. Everything he had worked on- He hadn't saved!

"Alfred im gonna kill you-!” Leaping out of his chair, he lunged at his brother who was in hysterics, pushing him out of his chair to start wrestling with him on the floor.


	5. Dream Catchers (kid usuk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: usuk and making dream catchers o v o 
> 
> Characters: Teenage!usuk (14 y/o)
> 
> Warnings: none

"Miss! Alfred put glue on me!"

Alfred was still young, he was only fourteen, and he was just messing about with his best friend! Still being a kid, he was allowed to get away with this kind of stuff, the teacher just telling Arthur to wash it off after class. Sighing, Arthur went back to his work. Currently, their class was making dream catchers. It was their first time making them so it was pretty hard but they eventually got the hang of it!

Arthur's was going to be green, as that was his favourite colour, it was going to have feathers hanging down and a spiders web design in the center. Alfred's was going to be blue, it was going to have so many feathers! He was so excited to have a dream catcher! He was so used to having nightmares of the ghosts in his closet but it would be nice to have a good dream for once so he was super excited to hang this above his bed when he got home!

As Alfred was sticking the feathers on, he chanced a glace over at Arthur who was sitting next to him. They always sat next to each other in class, Arthur telling himself that it was only because he was the only one who could keep Alfred calm (but he knew it was a lie).

Arthur sighed in frustration as the main part of the catcher broke. He was working so hard on it yet it broke! Arthur sighed and put his head in his hands, looking down a the mess below him on the table. He was actually quite excited to have a dream catcher. Lately, he had been having so many bad dreams and they haunted him, not letting Arthur get any sleep. But apparently he just wasn't meant to have a dream catcher as it kept breaking.

Feeling a soft tap on his arm, slowly he bought his head out of his hands and saw Alfred looking at him with a small smile. "What is it?" He asked, trying to pretend that he wasn't sad about his dream catcher. His American friend laughed lightly and bought around his dream catcher that he just made, to show Arthur. It was no longer just blue but was blue and green. "We can share!" Alfred told him as Arthur looked at the feathered catcher covered in glue, paint and plastic gems.

He looked up at Alfred and felt.. Happy. This was one of the rare nice things that Alfred has done for him. It was so sweet of him to offer to share because his broke.

"I'd love to share with you."


	6. I Have A Right (Pre-Revolution UsUk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: okay look up the lyrics to a sonata arctica song and write some shit based from that
> 
> i googled it and apparently Sonata Arctica is a Finnish band and the first song that came up was "I Have A Right" so have some pre-revolutionary!America (i recommend you listen to the song btw, this story will make more sense after)
> 
> Title: I Have A Right  
> Characters: Aph America, Aph England  
> Warnings: none

"Give me the right to be heard! The right to be seen! To be loved! To be free!"

America was arguing with England. For the fifteenth time that month.  _Fifteenth._  He was a grown man he just wanted to be on his own now! He could take care of himself fine! He just wanted to be free!

But either England couldn't hear him or.. he was ignoring him. How dare he! He was pouring his heart into this and this is what he gets? Sure, Okay, England had looked after him as he grew up but he was never around! He said he always had other things to do and that he was busy. Bullshit! He just didnt want to be with him, America reasoned.

But as he grew older and older and he saw less and less of England, he soon realised that he really could just look after himself. He had done paper work before, he had done hard labor, he had looked after his people all on his own without England's help so why does he even need him anymore? There was no point in keeping England around if all he was going to do was lie and raise the taxes.

"I have a right to be heard!" The sunny blonde began again, his voice angry and loud. He was standing before England, at the edge of his desk in the older man's study. He had paper work scattered about every where and was clearly tired but he could take this. He needed to hear this.

"Give me the freedom to think! To think for myself!"

America banged his fists down on the table once again. Trying to get England's attention but it didn't work, he just seemed to be in his own world at that moment.

___

_"Look!"_

_A lone flower stood in the middle of a vast empty field. A bright blue flower. It was so tiny and looked so fragile that he didnt dare touch it. The man he looked up to, and who had asked him to call him England, walked up beside him and crouched down._

_"There's a little flower! ... Beautiful and different.." The small boy said in a small, quiet voice as he got closer to the tiny flower. "All alone.."_

_"Its called a forget-me-not." England told the child._

_"A forget-me-not?" Smiling, America plucked the tiny flower. "Im gonna go show this to my friend!"_

___

America began to get even angrier. England taught him not to ignore others so why was he doing this! Just as it seemed as though England had come back to himself, he began again.

"Am i supposed to be another you? Huh?" America angrily asked. "Is it so?  _Dad?_ "

England jolted slightly at the word.  _Dad_. He hadn't called him that in a while.

"Am i supposed to make the world anew? To be like you? Am i you?!"

Getting angrier and angrier by the second, America grabbed the sides of the desk, so tempted to just pick it up and throw it out that huge window behind England's desk. England's eyes widened and he began gathering up his papers -too calmly for America's tastes- and held them in his hands as a pile.

"You want to be free?" England asked, quietly yet politely, no shyness in his voice.

America steeled himself. Free? To actually be on his own country. Without England's help. Well that is what he came here for.

Straightening his back and looking down at the man who was once his mentor -no longer-, he  scowled.

"Let me be free."


	7. Why Me [America/random person]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: au where pissing on people is a societal norm
> 
> Characters: Aph America and a random person
> 
> Warnings: PEOPLE PEEING ON EACH OTHER (but not in a sexual way?? i dont know either man)

Alfred was.. Pretty disgusted to say the truth. He had never really gotten over it. It all started a while ago, people just began doing it out of no where and eventually, it became normal for people to do it. He really didn't understand people who do it- It was disgusting! People shouldn't have even started doing it!

But you know what bothered him the most? When he was out some place public and someone decided to do it- and no one around him was even slightly bothered by it! Why was he the only one who was bothered!

Every day he wakes up thinking, "maybe, just maybe, people have stopped doing it- or maybe it was all just a dream and it never even started!" But no. He was always wrong. Alfred would go out every day seeing people with long, wet marks going down their legs and some times on their backs too (he always wondered how people got it on their backs), but none of them ever seemed bothered, not even by the smell. The smell was always the worst part.

Like today for instance, he had to go into the town that was too far from his home, so he took the train. He always stood near the doors to make sure he could get out quickly and he would always face the doors too so he wouldn't see it happening. It always happened to someone. It was usually people who had the required parts to aim who began it, for obvious reasons, but it could be anyone who was on the receiving end.

He had gotten his ticket and got onto the train, it wasn't too busy today and yet he still stood fairly close to the door. Alfred had been silently praying that it wouldn't happen, that no one would do anything, but apparently it just was not his day.

It was only a few seconds after the train had began to move that he heard it. A zip being un-done and a belt being rattled about. He didnt dare look behind him. He jumped slightly as he felt it start, the back of his leg began to get wet and warm, the horrid smelling liquid being poured onto his calf. God he wished he had worn actual trousers that day, but it was too hot so he went for shorts- why did he decided to go with shorts, that was so stupid of him.

It had lasted about a minute or so until he felt little droplets of the foul smelling stuff hitting his legs before it had stopped entirely. He tried to hold in the shivers, his face obviously held anger and disgust, trying to hold himself back as he desperately wanted to turn around and shout at the man and ask why he had done something like that.

But he couldnt, the train had stopped and the doors had opened, but he just stood there, the man who had done it had walked past him and quietly thanked him, "thanks kid" he had said with a pat on his shoulder and a happy smile like nothing had happened.

Alfred just had to forget it and get on with his day, but he was going to find a bathroom first to wash it all off.


	8. Never Know [Face Family sort of]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw these tags on one of my posts: https://31.media.tumblr.com/5e715d5eea94e58fae8c181376196816/tumblr_inline_ndpsg1VcjI1s8oklt.png
> 
> And thought why not :^)
> 
> Characters: Aph America, Aph England, Aph canada [ :^)c ]  
> Warnings: cannibalism (although england doesnt know)

"Wow America, this is actually pretty good!"

England didn't know. _He didn't know._  He would never know.

America had always wanted to know what it was like- would they taste different or the same? He had tried human before but never country. So he decided to do it.

Early one morning America crossed the border to his brothers home. Canada never really saw it coming. America saw no point in wasting time so he killed him on the spot, his super strength coming in handy. The blonde didn't really like the look of his brother's head all.. manged like that, it just didn't look right, so he moved his head back to how it should be and brought him home.

He was going to make his own brother into burgers, chopping up what he could, putting the spare parts in the freezer and left what was left of his brother in his attic since he didn't have a basement (he wouldn't want to just leave it around to have someone find him!).

America was a pretty good cook so he thought that it might be pretty easy to do it, and he was right. With enough spices and his strength to shred the meat, he pounded it into a small ball and put it in a frying pan, all with enough time to clean up and invite someone over to try it out.

 _Who should i call?_  America wondered. Not once thinking of the horrible act he had just committed.

Eventually, he settled on England. Good ol' England who could only cook pastries and liked a good burger. (He loved McDonalds but never told anyone so shh, keep quiet.)

Smiling, America put the phone down after his conversation with England and waited for the meat to cook, once done he put them in buns with some lettuce, cheese, and sauce, and waited for England to arrive.

And now here they are. England having no clue that he was eating someone who he raised. He didn't know. He would never know.


	9. "Dont Look"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scramblesthedethdealer said: aph england and another aph england getting into some sp00ky shit i dunno try to do something with that
> 
> Characters: Teen!Human!England, 2p!England  
> Warnings: Use of The Deep Web? :0a other than that, there are no warnings

Arthur was the type of kid to stay up late, watching “top ten scariest” videos until three in the morning, despite knowing the consequences. He knew he might have nightmares after hearing about how someone had been living in another persons bedroom for months without that person knowing. He knew his mind would make him think the shadow of his jumper was actually a person hunched over in the corner of his room, waiting for Arthur to fall asleep before jumping.

But Arthur was a tough kid (or so he liked to think) and could get through something like that.

That is, until he came across The Deep Web.

Being the curious kid he was, Arthur wanted to know what The Deep Web really was. He had watched numerous videos about it, hearing about the disgusting websites it held and the others that could let you buy things no ordinary person could do. But he had only ever watched videos about it, wanting to download the browser that would help him access it, but he never had the courage to.

What would happen if his parents found out he had been on something like that? What if all those stories he heard were true and one of them happened to him?

Setting his fears aside, he waited until his mother had gone out shopping to download the browser, his father having left for work hours earlier, giving Arthur only an hour to look through the suspicious Web before he returned home.  
Arthur watched many tutorials and downloaded the browser, a frightened feeling going down his spine as he thought about getting caught- but that shouldnt matter, this was what being a kid was all about, right? Doing stupid things with the adrenaline fear gave you running through your veins.

Once the download had finally finished, Arthur found his way to The Deep Web. There were the obvious things, links for websites for buying things like guns and drugs, then other disgusting places that involved things Arthur stayed far, far away from.

But there  _was_  one link that caught his eye.

Cautiously, he clicked on it. All it said was “Dont Look”. It gave Arthur chills, setting a feeling deep in his stomach that felt a lot like fear.

All that came up was a picture. There was no sound on the site and it didn’t seem like a video either. That was until the person started moving, albeit a small lift of their head, but it was enough to startle Arthur, causing him to gasp, putting a hand over his mouth on reflex. It felt like the person was watching him through his dirty laptop screen, like their eyes were drilling holes into him. Arthur felt like he had seen this person somewhere before.  
Their face seemed familiar but he just couldn’t place it. He felt like he had seen this person numerous times, like someone who was his best friend and had been with him his whole life.

The person had choppy short hair, a dark pink in colour. Their eyes were a light blue, freckles adorning his cheeks. They looked so familiar yet Arthur just couldnt tell who they were, and even if he did know them, why were they on a place like The Deep Web anyway?

“Hello.”

The voice was soft, Arthur only just hearing it as it came through his headphones. It didn’t startle him like he thought a sudden voice would do. Would they say anything else or was that it? It was rather disappointing to say the least. He wondered if anything would happen as they stared at Arthur and Arthur stared back, like those stories he had heard, would the person come crawling through his laptop and grab at him? Would they find their way to his home and kill him as he slept?  
  
A dark part of Arthur he had hidden away long ago hoped something would happen, hoped a story as scary as those would happen so he would have something to tell others.

After a minute of thinking to himself, he thought back to a specific story he had read once. A story about someone going into The Deep Web and finding a link that only lead them to a website where their webcam would turn on for the other to watch them, the viewer unknowing.

It made Arthur’s heart begin to race, the fear that the boy on his screen could see his every move, that he could be looking into his bedroom, watching him with those piercing blue eyes.

Slowly and hesitantly, Arthur moved his hand up and about, almost like he was waving at the person. He was startled to find the pink-haired boy doing the same thing as him. Their moves were almost exact, like a mirror image of Arthur, copying him as it stared.

They suddenly laughed, it sounded like a giggle almost. They stopped copying Arthur with a mischievous look upon their face (Arthur not knowing if he should be happy that it wasn’t his reflection he was looking back at), looking at Arthur with a look of something in their eyes that he couldnt quite place but he knew it looked dark.

“Do you want to see something cool?”

Arthur didn’t have any time to reply as they had begun slowly inching their hand toward the screen. He wasn’t sure what was happening, what were they attempting to do. Suddenly, a loud fizzling sound came from his screen as the tips of the strangers fingers touched it, Arthur’s heart jumping in sudden fear as he watched their hand slowly make its way through his screen toward him.

Arthur’s heart pounded heavily in his chest, which was now falling and rising quickly with every rapid breath. He couldn’t move his hands or legs, he felt so numb, unable to move anything as the hand came closer and closer, nearly able to touch his face.

Suddenly, a loud bang followed by a string of apologetic curses told him his father was home from work. He heard his voice shout up the stairs but all Arthur could do was sit in fear, hot tears streaming down as his cheeks as he watched the hand still before him, not moving.

He frantically wondered why he couldn’t move, screaming at his arms to do something, to slam the laptop close and go running to his father but his limbs just weren’t listening to him. Arthur wondered, is this the end? Is his short life suddenly going to come to a screeching halt as did all those other peoples’ lives did in the stories he had read? He knew this was a bad idea from the start, how stupid of him to think he could do this without consequences, how stupid, how very, very stupid-

His self-berating came to an end as his own door was pushed open, his father finding his son sitting in a dark room, his eyes squeezed shut with red cheeks and tears streaming down his face. That was all that was needed before he rushed to Arthur’s side, closing the laptop and shoving it aside. As soon as the laptop was closed Arthur felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of him and without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around his father and sobbed into his shoulder.

His father spoke in a worried tone, wondering what had happened and was he okay? Arthur couldn’t answer, he was stuck in his own thoughts of fear and wondering if all that was just his imagination. What happened to the hand that was reaching out to him? Did the person pull their arm back in before he closed the laptop shut?

Arthur didn’t know if he would ever find out.

Or he could just try again later.


End file.
